


I Want To Love You

by scrletwitch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrletwitch/pseuds/scrletwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa get engaged, and go to the club with their friends to celebrate. Lexa's favorite song starts playing and she starts singing and dancing. Lincoln films it, but she's too happy to care. </p>
<p>(Based on the BTS video Ricky posted yesterday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, whats up?   
> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my native language so...  
> Follow me on twitter: @scrletwitch!

Lexa never felt so happy. Today, she had propposed to her girlfriend, Clarke, and she said yes. Fuck, they are getting married. She's so fucking happy that when Lincoln calls inviting them to the club, she almost screams her answer: "COUNT US IN!", without even asking Clarke, who was too busy posting her wedding ring picture on instagram to understand what was going on. "Wow, Lex, is that happiness in your voice? Did she said yes?" Asks Lincoln on the other line. She also hears Octavia screamming on the background (probably reacting to the picture that Clarke just posted on Instagram). "I guess Octavia just answered for me, Lincs." Lexa replies. They change topics and decide to meet at 8:30 PM at The Grounders, Anya's club (or the place where they usually hang out because Anya is Lexa's big sister, which means they don't have to wait outside for more than 3 minutes). She ends the call, and at the same time Clarke comes over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "What was that about, babe?" Clarke asks. "Lincoln invited us to the club and I said yes," she repplies. "Is that okay?" Lexa asks, worried that her girlfriend - now fiancée - won't like the idea of leaving the apartment. Clarke kisses her softly, nodding her head. Lexa's smile only get's bigger. Man, she's so lucky.

 

-

 

It's 20:30 PM and they are waiting for their friends at the club. They go to the bar to get some drinks, but Lexa stops in the middle of the way, making Clarke stops too. "What's wrong, babe?" Clarke asks, and then she notices the MJ song playing in the background, P.Y.T, one of Lexa's favorite songs.  
With a big smile, Lexa pulls Clarke to the dancefloor, while dancing all the way. She totally forgot about her friends, the only thing in her mind now being the song and her fiancée.  
When they arrive at the dancefloor, Lexa starts to sing along and dance, and Clarke starts dancing too.

Where did you come from lady?  
And ooh won't you take me there?

Lexa is dancing/jumping while singing alone, and Clarke just admires how happy and beautiful her is right now. 

Right away, won't you baby?  
Tendoroni you've got to be  
Spark my nature, sugar fly with me

this pointing, Lexa is singing it to Clarke, looking inside those beautiful blue eyes, while having a playful smile on her mouth. She pulls Clarke even more closer and kisses her quickly, just in time to sing the next verse.

Don't you know now is the perfect time  
We can make it right, hit the city lights  
Then tonight ease the lovin' pain  
Let me take you to the max!

Lincoln and Octavia arrive at the club, followed by Raven and Jasper. They go to the bar, hoping to find Lexa and Clarke there. When they don't see a sign of any of them, they believe that the girls aren't there yet. That is, until Octavia sees them jumping and singing the chorus of the song.

want to love you  
(P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin'  
(T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there, girl, hoo

They all go up to the dancefloor and start dancing with the couple. Lincoln thinks that Lexa dancing so happy like that is super rare (and super funny) so he starts filming it.

I want to love you  
(P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin'  
(T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care  
I'll take you there  
Yes, I will, hee!

Lexa notices Lincoln filmming her, and starts singing and dancing the next part to the camera, while Clarke starts dancing with their friends. 

Pretty young things, repeat after me  
Sing na na na, na na na  
Na na-na na, na na-na na  
Sing, na na na, na na na  
Na-na na-na na, na-na na-na na  
I'll take you there, take you there

The song comes to an end, and they all start laughing about it. They make their way out of the dancefloor, heading to the bar. When they sit and order some drinks, Lincoln shows them the video of Lexa dancing and singing. While most of them (specially Octavia and Raven) make jokes about it, Clarke pulls her closer and whispers: "I think it's super cute." And kisses her. She don't mind the jokes, or the video. She's too happy to complain.


End file.
